This invention relates generally to the display of documents, and more particularly to an apparatus including a large transparent display window and a plurality of transparent pockets associated therewith for the purpose of providing cards or samples to viewers, and to such an apparatus that may be further employed to provide a mailing envelope or holes for storage in a binder or notebook.
A well-known method for advertising items for sale or displaying information to passers-by is to place a paper or document having information printed thereon (referred to as a xe2x80x9cbillxe2x80x9d) onto the surface of a wall, bulletin board, or message board. Furthermore, it is common practice to provide tear-able strips along the bottom or an edge of the xe2x80x9cbillxe2x80x9d in order to allow an interested person to retrieve further information such as a telephone number, address, meeting time, etc. Alternatively, people may include cards or small slips of paper in an envelope stapled or glued to the xe2x80x9cbill.xe2x80x9d
The present invention is directed at an improved apparatus for distributing, displaying, mailing and storing such information. In particular, an apparatus in one embodiment of the present invention includes a first resealable, transparent pocket for holding the advertising copy or xe2x80x9cbillxe2x80x9d and one or more smaller, transparent pockets that may be suspended therefrom to hold smaller pieces of paper or similar printable substrate (e.g., business cards) for an interested party to retrieve.
Heretofore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,694 to Baldursson, issued Mar. 3, 1998, has disclosed an envelope that includes a transparent sleeve for holding an overhead projector transparency.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an envelope for holding a primary sheet having information displayed thereon in selective juxtaposition with a plurality of secondary sheets, comprising: a sleeve for removably holding the primary sheet and having at least one transparent surface and at least one open edge for receiving the primary sheet therein so that at least a portion of the primary sheet is visible through the transparent surface; and at least two pockets, attached to said transparent sleeve along a first edge thereof, for removably holding the plurality of secondary sheets therein, the pockets being hingedly connected to the transparent sleeve along an edge thereof for movement between a juxtaposed position, wherein the pockets are flush with the sleeve and overlay the secondary sheets on the primary sheet, and a distanced position, wherein the pockets are not flush and the secondary sheets and are not overlaid on the primary sheet, wherein the pockets cover less than one-half of the surface area of the transparent rectangular sleeve while in the juxtaposed position.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mailing device, comprising: a substantially rectangular panel of opaque material, one face of the opaque material having a space for a recipient address; an envelope, formed by at least one transparent rectangular sheet affixed to the opposing face of the opaque material, for removably holding a primary sheet having information displayed thereon in selective juxtaposition with a plurality of secondary sheets and having at least one open edge for receiving the primary sheet therethrough; and a plurality of rectangular pockets, attached to said envelope along an edge thereof, for removably holding the plurality of secondary sheets therein, the at least two pockets being hingedly connected to the envelope along an edge thereof for movement between a juxtaposed position, wherein the pockets are flush within the sleeve and overlay the secondary sheets on the primary sheet, and a distanced position, wherein the pockets are not flush and the secondary sheets are not overlaid on the primary sheet.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for shipping and displaying a primary sheet and a plurality of secondary sheets associated with the primary sheet, including the steps of: inserting the primary sheet, the sheet having information displayed thereon, in an envelope, a portion of which is transparent so as to allow the information on the primary sheet to be viewed through the envelope, wherein the primary sheet is inserted through an open edge of the envelope for receiving the primary sheet therein; inserting into one of a plurality of pockets attached to said transparent envelope along a first edge thereof, a plurality of secondary sheets; folding, at a position parallel to the first edge, the plurality of pockets attached to said transparent envelope into the interior of the transparent envelope to hold the primary sheet in selective juxtaposition therewith; sealing a seal along said first edge to retain the pockets and secondary sheets therein in juxtaposition with the primary sheet; shipping the sealed envelope; opening the envelope upon receipt by breaking the seal along the first edge so as to allow removal of the pockets and secondary sheets therein; removing the pockets and secondary sheets therein; and unfolding the plurality of pockets attached to said transparent envelope so as to reveal the primary sheet retained in the transparent envelop and the secondary sheets retained in the pockets..
One aspect of the invention is based on the discovery that bills or other advertisements posted in areas exposed to the inclement weather (e.g., rain, snow) often are destroyed before the event date is reached or before the information on the bill is no longer of value. This discovery avoids problems that arise with the typical method of posting such bills, and further provides convenient, weather-resistant pockets for the temporary storage (and easy retrieval) of business cards or other information for interested parties.
The apparatus described herein is advantageous because it is a simple and inexpensive apparatus that will withstand the elements to which most advertising bills are exposed. The apparatus makes it unnecessary to have tear-away tabs or to attach pockets to bills before posting, providing refillable pockets for information cards, sheets or samples. The apparatus is also reusable with a different bill and/or cards, sheets or samples. Moreover, the apparatus is flexible in that it can also be adapted for use as a mailer for distribution of the bills to be posted. The techniques of the invention are advantageous because they provide a range of alternative configurations, each of which is useful in appropriate situations.